Belonging
by Shawn30
Summary: A private afternoon lunch to catch up with an old friend during the Clone Wars reveals a great deal to ObiWan Kenobi. AP


**Title: "Belonging" (1/1) **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: A private afternoon lunch to catch up with an old friend during the Clone Wars reveals a great deal to Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**Rating: PG-13 at best for mild sensuality. Ship: Anakin and Padmé Skywalker, Obidala friendship. Category: Drama**

**Spoilers/Timeline: I have always considered the Clone Wars to have lasted at least three and a half years. Assume this story takes place during the Clone Wars a few days before Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent away for the Outer Rim Sieges.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all.**

**Email: My personal archive: http/groups.**

**Authors Notes 1: Obi-Wan is well aware of Anakin's close friendship and deep admiration for Senator Amidala. He respects his former Padawan's long-standing attraction to the good Senator but has never considered if it were ever returned in kind.**

**Authors Notes 2: At the beginning of this story the Clone Wars have been fought for just about 3 years.**

**Authors Notes 3: Certain aspects of Anakin's eating habits were detailed as canon during the "Clone Wars" animated series. It is addressed here as well.**

**Beta Read by: Master Annie bows before his grammer master**

* * *

**It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power. **

**Alan Cohen**

* * *

**The apartment owned by Senator Padmé Amidala **

**Located in the Republic Plaza **

**Time: mid-afternoon **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"I fully understand the need for security clearance where Senator Amidala's safety is concerned," Obi-Wan spoke into his head-set as he closed in on the towering Republic Plaza housing complex.

"Your patience is appreciated and your landing clearance is approved." Captain Typho was used to the sight of a Jedi fighter, just not this one, ghosting past his hidden security outpost located in a vacant unit below Padmé's. With a waving gesture of his hand the head of the Senator's security team acknowledged the slowly descending ship. "Welcome and good day, Master Kenobi."

"The same to you." Having touched down on Padmé's private landing deck, Jedi Master Obi-Wan disengaged his comm-link, tucked it inside his robe, and then carefully exited his starfighter. Despite Coruscant's orbital mirrors raining the sun's rays down over the city, the brisk weather was a bit cooler than usual and for that he was grateful. Despite being quite hungry after a lengthy and aggressive sparring session with Anakin less than two hours ago he was pleasantly surprised Galactic City's traditionally hectic mid-afternoon shuttle traffic was so forgiving this time of day. After all, being punctual was key when meeting with the very busy Senator from Naboo.

With the Clone War still raging nonstop, as well as their vastly opposite duties in bringing it to an end, Obi-Wan regretted how little he saw of his good friend over the past few years. They would always share the fond memories of their first adventure together. Qui-Gon Jinn's death and Anakin's discovery bonded them in a way that could never be severed. Any opportunity to catch up with her if even for a short time was greatly appreciated. In addition, he allowed himself to admit that having a close friend outside the Order sometimes brought a fresh perspective to his normally Jedi-centric view points.

Though he never shared Anakin's obvious physical attraction to Padmé, never mind the fact that he did find her very beautiful, the need to have a connection to the world that wasn't mandated by the Code was something he understood about his Jedi brother as he shared the sentiment.

Just across the way a lovely, smiling Padmé, gloriously luminous in her stylish lavender attire stood with C-3PO as they awaited him on the dawn-painted veranda. As if a weight lifted from his shoulders in her presence when he finally stood before her he gently reached for her hand and kissed it. "Senator Amidala it is..."

"Padmé, Ben," she politely warned/corrected him, and then pulled him close for a dear hug as she had truly missed him. "If I hear you call me Senator Amidala again you shall be shown the door immediately."

Grateful for the lack of formal titles when referring to each other, Obi-Wan playfully lifted his hands in mock defense. "As you wish, Padmé," he bowed respectfully nonetheless and then added. "It is wonderful to see you again. You look amazing as always."

Padmé felt even better than that, especially after last night. When joy of the heart was genuine it was hard to hide. "I have dearly missed you as well. You look no worse for wear considering the war."

"Jedi tend to wear their scars on the inside," he proclaimed in no way to bring angst into the matter. "All things being equal, every battle I can walk away from is a good one," he laughed good-naturally. "I have no complaints at the moment." Something caught Obi-Wan's eye when Padmé brushed some of her thick mahogany hair off her shoulders. Seeing no reason to make mention of it, the faint red mark coloring the fair skin on her neck didn't resemble an insect bite or a scratch. A mark of passion? He considered that perhaps someone had caught her eye at long last. If that were the case he surmised he wanted to be nowhere near Anakin when he found out. Not that it was either of their business anyway.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the golden droid. "C-3PO. It's been a while."

"Master Kenobi I am honored to be in your presence again. And I would pay no mind to those dreadful HoloNet news polls that had 60 of the voters disagree with the style of beard you wear. I myself find it well proportioned and trimmed for your facial features," the droid rambled on.

While sharing a knowing grin with Padmé, Obi-Wan added a polite "Thank you for your glowing recommendation. It means a lot," and then was led into the elegantly decorated apartment, down a curving sweep of stairs past the magnificent hand-crafted fountain towards the expansive kitchen area.

Suddenly, upon passing a small closet-room with a cracked door Obi-Wan noticed a very familiar sight. "I didn't know you had need of a new R2 unit?"

Eyes bright when she glanced over her shoulder, Padmé's gracious expression betrayed nothing. "Not new. That is R2-D2, the droid I gave to Anakin as a gift. He's 3PO's dearest friend. Sometimes when Anakin is on Coruscant he'll drop him off for a couple of hours to recharge." Upon reaching the kitchen area and being seated, Padmé regarded her friend with an ambivalent laugh. "Anakin's reasons for stopping by so often are cute, wouldn't you say?"

So she was aware of Anakin's obvious crush and seemed to gain no small amount of amusement by it. He almost felt ashamed for feeling mildly surprised considering her vaunted ability to read people. For that Obi-Wan was pleased. She wasn't fooled in the least nor did she seem to take the younger Jedi's interest seriously, judging by her whimsical tone of voice. "He's still a young man, and so these things are to be expected at times. Even from a Jedi."

"Quite true."

"I hope he isn't a bother?"

"Oh no, he isn't a bother at all. I have always taken great pleasure in his company." Behind a thinly-veiled smirk, Padmé's politically-trained mind knew that telling the truth didn't mean you had to mean it in the way others took it. Obi-Wan could gleam what he liked from her comment as it was definitely factual. Especially after last night.

Obi-Wan simply nodded, thankful Anakin hadn't worn out his welcome.

Padmé waited until C-3PO finished pouring their wine cylinders. "You can begin serving lunch."

"As you wish madam." Bowing, the protocol droid went about his task. "It will be a few moments more."

Seated across from Obi-Wan with the whole of Galactic City visible through the broad curving glass hub overlooking the city, Padmé relaxed her mind in his presence as they settled in. Taking the opportunity for a friendly appraisal, he was handsome for sure, though not her type. A bit to rigid at times, unlike the love of her life. Still, his supreme confidence, quick wit, undeniable courage and that accent her handmaidens all seemed to love so well didn't leave him without an ample supply of female admirers.

In spite of those truths the Jedi before her could not hide from her the weary burden that shone in his eyes. "You look tired, Ben."

Obi-Wan knew she was as astute as ever, especially since he had come to the exact same conclusion this morning while gazing into a mirror. A person didn't need to be bleeding, limping, or covered in bandages to convey exhaustion of the soul. It was all in the eyes. "The war wears on us all, Padmé. The endless fighting and deep space travel seem to yield no positive results as the death toll mounts catastrophically. There is little comfort for a soldier." The mere mention of that word struck him. "I never considered myself one until now."

"Your efforts are not in vain, nor are the sacrifices the Jedi make during the war. Without you the Republic would be lost."

"Some nights that's harder to see than others."

"But not all nights?"

Obi-Wan gave a slow nod. "No, not all nights."

"That's good to hear."

No matter the dire times at present, Padmé seemed to radiate an inner peace Obi-Wan couldn't help but to notice. "Padmé, I must admit you're practically glowing." he complimented in a way far less flirtatious than endearing. "Mind sharing your secret?"

While ever mindful of his Jedi perception abilities, Padmé held his slightly-teasing gaze a cautious moment before smiling behind a sincere blush. "Trust that I have my bad days just like everyone else, but a good night's sleep is still the best remedy for most anything." She paused before revealing, "I don't sleep well most of the time, but last night I... my hope returned to me. I'm not sure if that makes much sense," she gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Rest assured that it does." Obi-wan, suddenly aware of Padmé's inability to live any other way than to wear her heart on her sleeve, didn't require access to the Force in order to recognize that some profound aspect of her life strengthened her spirit during these troubling times. "I will sleep far better as soon as this war ends and Chancellor Palpatine leaves office for good."

Even the mention of that man's name had the ability to antagonize Padmé. "Palpatine doesn't listen to anyone but himself and refuses to acknowledge any wrongdoing in his personal handling of the war. To make matters worse he seems to be ignorant of the belief that negotiating peace can be done without a blaster in your hand and a threat from your mouth."

"Surely you are not the only Senator who feels this way?" Obi-Wan questioned while 3PO began setting the tableware.

Padmé sighed. "There are many Senators who would love nothing more than to see him removed from office if he yet again refused to leave, though most won't risk speaking of their displeasure publicly. They fear Palpatine's influence and the sway of public opinion which is strangely enough still in the Supreme Chancellor's favor."

"If he were a good man after all this time he would step down from his post if for no other reason than to allow a new leader with a fresh approach to attempt peaceful negotiations while repairing the tarnished image of the Republic's leadership."

While in total agreement, Padmé gave a small smile behind the wine glass she brought to her lips. "You have a politician's tongue, Ben."

"And you have a Jedi's character, Padmé," he returned her favor with equal mirth. "How else could one explain your amazing patience when dealing with such people."

"Oh I assure you my patience has its limits as well."

"Anakin has surely tested mine over the years," Obi-Wan commented out of the blue as their mood lightened. He was well aware of Padmé's keen interest whenever he spoke of his former Padawan. Interesting indeed. "While I admire his fearlessness, loyalty, and courage the reckless approach he has to solving 'aggressive negotiations' as we call it..."

"Negotiations with a lightsaber." Padmé found Ben's modest look of surprise at her knowledge of what the term meant endearing. "Anakin gave me the definition years ago."

"Yes, I see." Before he could ponder what else Anakin shared with her two plates of steaming Nabboan chicken breasts in gravy sauce with Norsa butter corn and a fresh salad on the side were served by C-3PO. Lunch had arrived at last, and Obi-Wan couldn't have been happier, though he maintained his usual calm demeanor.

"We have more if that isn't enough, Ben." Padmé knew all to well what a famished Jedi looked like. She thought it was best she kept that bit of information to herself.

"That won't be necessary. This smells incredible and is more than enough. Thank you again for having me over."

"You are welcome in our home anytime, Ben." Quickly addressing the curious expression being sent her way, Padmé calmly amended, "I think I've spent so much time with 3PO I consider this his home as well."

While sensing just a hint of dishonestly from her, Obi-Wan pushed such thoughts behind. If she did have someone special in her life then it was her right to have her privacy. He only hoped that when Anakin became aware of this he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

They began eating their meal while moving their discussion away from the war towards more friendly conversation. Obi-Wan inquired about Padmé's family on Naboo while she asked about the goings at the Jedi Temple, which led to a hilarious story concerning Yoda and a small group of pre-teen Padawan learners who attempted a practical joke on the legendary Jedi Master that completely backfired.

With her lips curling into a soft smile, Padmé asked what she already knew the answer too. "Please tell me Anakin wasn't involved?"

"I don't believe so, but the investigation is still ongoing. I would not be surprised to find a link to him at some point. He's mischievous by nature."

"Yes, but it's that daring flair for life he has that makes him so... charismatic."

"I'm not sure if I've ever heard you describe him that way before." Her nonverbal reply came in the form of a mysterious half-shrug. It appeared she wasn't so oblivious after all to Anakin's charms. Curious indeed.

Halfway through their lunch Obi-Wan felt that for the first time in the longest time the war was just far enough away to feel out of mind. In addition to the fine food and good company he enjoyed, the atmosphere of a real home carried with it a personal intimacy that just wasn't present at the Jedi Temple. He had to admit that at times he envied those who were not Jedi. The pride and honor carried with it a lonely burden few ever saw. "Your home is so quiet and peaceful, Padmé. No wonder Anakin enjoys visiting you whenever he has free time."

"You are welcome as well, Ben. I place a high value on my close friends and since I have so few they are always welcome in my home." She watched Obi-Wan's mouth open to say something but then close suddenly. Turning her head, she followed his line of vision toward the counter by the refrigeration unit. A stack of starship engine architectural manuals and schematics journals bore an unmistakable mark. Still, she didn't break a sweat. "Our mutual friend left those over here a couple of months ago. I asked 3PO to set them out for me so when Anakin stops by to pick up R2 he can take them with him."

Padmé drank the rest of her wine instead of adding anymore. Strangely enough considering how he viewed most non-Jedi, Obi-Wan would never doubt his good friend's integrity but he was no fool either. A number of small pieces of evidence were tickling the back of his mind in a way that caused him to consider some interesting possibilities. He hoped he was wrong though. "When you give Anakin those manuals, how about providing him with a book on eating etiquette."

Padmé couldn't hide her absolute agreement. "Anakin has no interest in table manners. I've broached the subject with him before and had limited success. At least he doesn't wipe his hands all over his Jedi robe anymore."

Did she realize her voice carried such a carefree, loving tone? Obi-Wan continued, "I just don't want to see him ever swallow a handful of live bugs again." Across the table Padmé gasped so loudly she began choking on her food, eyes wide open. Obi-Wan was about to rise from his chair to see if she needed assistance when she kindly waved her hand while slowly wiping her mouth with a napkin. She looked a tad horrified and angry for some strange reason.

"Surely you are teasing your old friend with such talk?"

"You have no clue how badly I wish that was the case. Alas, I have on no less than five occasions been trapped behind enemy lines with Anakin and watched him eat whatever edible insect life was nearby." Padmé simply stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Obi-Wan sensed a level of frustration and... borderline rage? No, annoyance more than anything else. "Have I forever ruined your image of the 'Hero Without Fear'?"

Padmé quickly regained her sensibilities. "I shall certainly speak with him about this horrid bug eating that is for certain." Careful not to make too big of a deal about it, she went about finishing her lunch as they made small talk over her continued efforts to understand what Jar Jar said most of the time, how Sabé was doing now that she was a bounty hunter, and of course Anakin's latest antics.

Wishing he could deny what was clear as day to see, Obi-Wan wondered if Padmé had any clue how her eyes lit up whenever she talked about Anakin or the boisterous laughter she gave herself over too, so unlike the reserved Senator she had shown to the galaxy. No, there was more going on here than meets the eye. Still, his utter respect and caring for her wouldn't allow him to break that last barrier of trust and Force-probe her emotions any deeper than he had already. Despite the fear he held, if his assumptions were true he found a new part of himself that was softly whispering...

You don't want to know.

Seeing two of the most important people in his life happy meant more to him than knowing some truth that no matter what wasn't his to pass judgment on. Perhaps he was wrong and was seeing things, or maybe he was right and had been blind for far too long. Nonetheless the woman seated across from him deserved all the joy that existed, as did Anakin.

Suddenly the front door chime sounded. A guest had arrived.

Padmé didn't even look toward the living room before saying, "3PO, would you please show Anakin in."

Having sensed Anakin's presence only a moment ago himself, Obi-Wan realized though it should be impossible, that Padmé beat him to it. "Are you sure you're not a Jedi in disguise?"

Rising from her chair, warm brown eyes trained on the handsome Jedi Knight striding purposely towards her, Padmé simply pointed out, "I have my secrets."

"And what secrets might they be, my lady?" Anakin gently clasped his strong, warm hands around hers as he bent his head to kiss her wrist just above her pulse point. Standing to his full towering height above her, he inquired, "Surely you can tell a friend?"

While silently praying the tingles his merest touch elicited in her body weren't so obvious, Padmé gently extracted her hand. "Perhaps I shall confide in Obi-Wan some day."

Anakin just had to say it, smiling the whole while. "It's the beard, right?"

"Go grab a chair, Jedi." Wearing a most fake frown, Anakin departed. A moment later Padmé found Obi-Wan closely watching her, as if considering some great mystery. Quickly rolling her eyes in exasperation over Anakin's open flirtations, she took her seat again. "However do you put up with him?"

"The jury's still out on that one." While Obi-Wan's life was dedicated and freely given to the Jedi Order, his heart was forced to accept certain truths while pondering new questions concerning two of his dearest friends. One of them being when Anakin returned to the table and took his seat he noticed two faint red marks on his neck. Marks he hadn't noticed earlier today in the Jedi Temple's dimly lit sparring room. Yes, the picture of exactly what was going on under his nose was getting clearer by the second.

While shrugging off his robe to rest it over the back of the chair, Anakin felt the need to point out, "Navigating the Republic Plaza's shuttle garage is like figuring out a forty-bar Malagar jigsaw puzzle. I thought I was going to go crazy up there."

"For lack of a better phrase," Obi-Wan began in a sarcastic tone, "I appologise for taking your parking space."

"Then there was the long turbo lift ride up here that seemed to go on forever," Anakin complained while trying not to gaze at the mark he left on Padme's neck last night. He felt her stave off a blush and loved it. "I had to pass through five security checkpoints."

"Did Captain Typho's men frisk you again?" Padme questioned as much as made fun of his complaints. "I know how much you hate that."

"Thank the Force I was at least spared my dignity."

"Ani, if you're hungry I can have C-3PO prepare you a plate?" Padmé offered with a slightly pointed stare, having momentarily forgotten how intimate calling him that name in front of Obi-Wan might of sounded. "One that doesn't consist of small bugs might do you some good."

Blue eyes began to widen as he looked from his angel toward the grinning, beard-rubbing Jedi Master who had obviously ratted him out. Now he had to act the part of the embarrassed suitor, which he didn't particularly mind seeing as he was the husband in actuality. "Thank you, Master. I'm sure the Senator enjoyed your amazing tales of my battlefield eating habits."

"You ate those bugs, my friend. All fault lies with you. I was simply making conversation."

It was obvious that Anakin's former Master was enjoying himself far too much, while his beloved seemed to have much more to say than what was appropriate in front of their present company. The bug eating situation wasn't going to just blow over as Padmé's glare was evidence of.

"There was nothing else to eat," he attempted to defend himself to his lovely wife. She wasn't buying it in the least. He could hear her foot tapping beneath the table. A sure sign she was not pleased at all. "Our research of that world's insects revealed that were a viable source of nutrition and..."

"Say no more," Padmé defiantly ended that train of thought.

Anakin's tone of voice was almost pleading. "I was starving out there."

Unable to remind him that he kissed her with that mouth of his, Padmé had to settle for, "That's no excuse. Ben didn't eat any bugs."

"Obi-Wan's a picky eater. He doesn't even like his food to touch."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan interjected and yet caught neither of their attention. His mild offense at being tuned out was eclipsed by the amusing argument he felt brewing between them. A good laugh was hard to come by these days as he had no intention of missing out on this one.

Meanwhile, Padmé suddenly wanted to yank her husband's ears really hard. She often did when he annoyed her. "You had the nerve to complain about my mom's baked Hardigan dish' and yet you've eaten live bugs."

"Perhaps you are uninformed about the fact that some bugs are considered a delicacy on some worlds." Anakin maintained his calm composure while fighting the urge to kiss her smart mouth shut. "Your mom's dish was so tough to chew it would have been a struggle for a Wookie to eat."

Padmé wasn't going to laugh at that. She just wasn't. But damn it was hard. "You still ate two plates of my mom's dish."

"It's widely known I'll eat anything. I just didn't think I'd need my lightsaber to cut through it." Obi-Wan's hand covered his mouth as he began chuckling harder, much to Anakin's amusement and Padmé's ire.

"You," Padmé pointed a fork at Anakin, "Cannot compare my mother's cooking to bugs that live in the ground."

"The bugs tasted better. But you can take solace in the knowledge that your mother would be considered a chef on Kashyyyk." When her gorgeous lips trembled he saw how hard she was fighting not to laugh and wanted to kiss her endlessly for her restraint. As much as he enjoyed their interplay they weren't alone, and so he relented a bit. "But if it bothers you so much I shall refrain from ever eating bugs again."

Anakin could make her want to strangle him one moment and then love him for the rest of her life the next. She sighed for effect. "Thank you."

"After all, I certainly love the taste of your..." he paused to capture the sweet panic beginning to rise on her face, "Kyme pasta. It's a shame I've only had it once though."

"You... you really liked that?" Padmé found herself asking unconsciously. "You never said a thing?"

"I was licking the plate clean. Didn't that tell you something?"

"You always lick the plate. And being the so called 'Chosen One' hasn't changed the fact that you still believe your hand is the only eating utensil you need."

At this point Obi-Wan sat back relaxed and quite pleased with the show before him, despite the nagging worries about things he didn't want to address at this time. They were quiet the pair. "You two sound like an old married couple."

Anakin and Padmé both paled a little at the mention, and then quietly cleared their throats... at the same time... their looks of guilt were oh so complete.

Conscious blindness wasn't something Obi-Wan was proud of, but he quietly offered it for the rest of his life as the revelation that not only were Anakin and Padmé 'together' but that they are very much in love could no longer be denied. They had made a choice despite the Jedi Code, and while he worried for their future as well as his own, how could he deny happiness to the boy he raised to be a man? Or the good friend, who like him, lived a life consumed by the lonely specter of duty? The consequences of their union could be dire and create all sorts of problems... and still love could not be denied.

So he would not deny them.

Nor could he deny himself the truth that Anakin did not belong to the Jedi Order anymore. He may respect, honor, and fight for the principles and mandate of the Jedi but his heart and soul belonged to Padmé. He could sense through the Force itself that would never change. Not for all the days of his life.

After taking a long, deep, cleansing breath of air Obi-Wan pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. "Padmé, thank you so much for lunch as I truly enjoyed it. Alas, Master Windu needs to brief me on some Jedi business in the Outer Rim sectors. I'm afraid I'm going to have to say goodbye."

"It's quite alright, Ben." Rising as well, Padmé rounded the table and embraced him. "You are always welcome in my home, so don't be a stranger. And we will do this again as soon as time permits."

"Thank you."

"Stay safe."

"The same to you, Padmé"

Casting his eyes toward to Anakin, he gave a curt bow of respect for reasons he knew his former Padawan wouldn't understand. Right or wrong, no matter where their relationship led them or the consequences of it Obi-Wan vowed he would be there for them. Even if that meant simply turning a blind eye and a deaf ear. "I'll see you back at the Temple later. Try not to get into any trouble."

"Trouble's not what I'm going to get into. Trust me on that." Padmé's cute little smirk over Obi-Wan's shoulder made Anakin's pulse race. She walked their friend to the veranda and then a few moments later returned, her eyes softening as they were finally alone.

Out of that chair like a rocket Anakin practically sprinted towards Padmé and literally swept her off her feet, drowning her soft lips in the most hungry of deep, sensual kisses. She clung to him, arms locked around his neck while C-3PO tried to ask them something and then just walked off shaking his head, muttering about "overly afectionate humans."

With her tongue softly caressing the roof of his mouth before plundering the warm depths further, Padmé inhaled his breath while loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. This was absolute perfection. "If you ever eat bugs again..."

"I won't," he panted with his lips pressed to her gently curved mouth, "I swear it."

They were backing out of the kitchen, still kissing every step of the way until Padmé's feet left the floor when she was whisked off them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not moving fast enough to our bedroom, Mrs. Skywalker." Anakin erased the distance and then kicked open their bedroom door.

"You could could have used the Force."

"And you could take your clothes off," he whispered upon lying her down on the bed, so incredibly beautiful his heart felt as if it would burst if he gazed at her a second more.

Padmé was not above denying him... at least for a little while. "Perhaps I don't want too?"

Covering her body with his own, Anakin suggested with a smile, "We could 'aggressively negotiate' the point?"

"I can feel you came prepared," she teased against his lips, capturing them again and again. "Is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?"

"Grab it and find out." He groaned warmth against her neck when she did, her small hand torturing him.

"That's definitely not your lightsaber."

"Aside from stating the obvious, it most certainly belongs to you," he promised her with another long, heated kiss. "As do my heart, soul, and life."

All of which Padmé coveted and offered the same to him forever. "I'm your wife, Ani. You haven't been here long and not once have you asked about my lunch with Obi-Wan or my day or anything. You just grab me and carry me to our bedroom and expect to 'aggressively negotiate' my clothes off. How dare you?"

Knowing her as well as he did, she wasn't insulted in the least. She secretly loved it when he just took her, claimed her, and made her his wherever he chose. "I dare because you are mine as I am yours and last night was only a hint of badly I want you over and over again."

When he began running his tongue over her throat while his hands began inching up her thighs under her dress Padmé knew she lost this argument. And she didn't mind one bit. "Get naked Jedi."

"Yes, Master."

"Shut up and do it," she laughed as they quickly undressed, tossing clothes all over the place, carefree and wild amidst a time of war. "I love you, Ani."

"Even though I eat bugs?"

"Ate. Past tense. Especially if you ever want to do this again."

"No more bugs. Got it."

"Good."

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
